


A Serpent's Domain

by Candeecake



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: Betty wakes to find Riverdale and the world changed into crumbles. She can't find out what happened. She can't find where her family is. And she can't find where Jughead is. Until Jughead walks back into the world different and new. He wears a suit, he's more confident and he isn't the boy that Betty fell in love with. Suddenly she is thrown into his new domain questioning her morals and herself. Jughead is looking for a queen while Betty is looking for answers.





	A Serpent's Domain

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that this weird story but I am expressing my stories and fanfiction. Sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes.

My backpack swoops up and down at my back while I run through the wasteland. The motion plants soreness on my shoulders. My ponytail pulls my hair until it threatens to snap my scalp. One foot after the other, I shake off the mud and dirt from my leggings. The message blaring in an almost broken television.  _ Riverdale has fallen _ . Luckily cell phones still work, calls from friends turned into panic rants. I haven’t heard from Jughead yet, every second anxiety layers my stomach. Suddenly, my leg hits a sharp object, causing my body to tumble. Searing pains cascade through my body as fresh blood drifts over my pale skin.  _ Seriously! _ I look at the object I tripped on. The lighting in the sky shines on a metal contraption with teeth. It’s a bear trap. I slowly stand up with a whimper in pain, dusting the dirt off with a bloodstained hand. 

 

“B?” I turn my head to find a black haired girl with a purple tank top and shorts.  Veronica Lodge still looks amazing even when the apocalypse is near. 

 

“V!” My voice is soft but loud enough for her to smile and come racing to me. She grasps me in a hug tight enough to kill a bear. Veronica peers down at me, her eyes widening when she sees crimson down my leg.

 

“Some jerk left a bear trap lying around in Riverdale. Have you seen Jughead?” She nods in understanding but wraps an arm to help me walk.

 

“We haven’t seen him.” Veronica looks down at the ground. “But he might be at Pops. They’ve turned the diner into a camp. I came to find you. Arch and Kev didn’t want me to but I couldn’t leave my girl to whatever out there.” 

 

“Thanks, but something feels wrong.” Suddenly she beckons me to look up. My eyes catch a beacon of hope. The neon sign of Pop’s shines brightly in the coolness of the sky. We open the glass door as the familiar ring of the bell echoes in our ears. Everyone turns their eyes to us. Archie looks back at us. He runs and embraces me and Veronica. Someone pushes him aside and the smell of old playbills surround us. Kevin hugs us tighter. As we are released familiar faces enter my view. Reggie Mantle and Josie Mccoy grin at us. Dilton Doiley glances at us briefly.  My parents are nowhere to be seen. Polly and Jughead are as well.

 

“Betty is hurt, get some bandages.” In an instant, they lay me down on a booth as bandages cover my wound. My leg still aches but the pain has lessened. Gingerly I stand up facing my friends.

 

“Where is Jug?” Anxiety wraps further around my stomach threatening my nails to start digging.

 

“I don’t know. We haven’t seen him.”

 

“I hoped you wouldn’t say that.”  _ Ding! _ Our eyes turn to the door, seeing a shadow walk calmly through the door. The lights dim slightly as I widen my eyes.

 

“Do you like what I’ve done with the place?” Jughead stands right before our eyes, he wears a suit with no hat. His hair is combed with a hint of messiness. He looks cocky and free, not worrying about what others will think of him.

 

“Jug?” My voice is soft, if one note higher it would be a whimper. He gives me an old-time smile and steps forward.

 

“Betts!” He reaches forth to hug or kiss me, the purpose is unclear. A strong arm pulls me back revealing to be Josie’s.  Veronica steps in front of me.

 

“Jughead, you owe us some answers.” Jughead grins unnaturally.

 

“I don’t owe you anything.” I push out of Josie’s arms and go to face him, holding in a whimper from pain.

 

“Please answer some of our questions.” He hesitates before he turns his dark eyes on me.

 

‘Well, since you asked so nicely. Maybe later.” Reggie steps forward standing at the same level as me.

 

“Did you cause this?”

 

“Yes, I am rebuilding Riverdale.”

 

“Do you realize how creepy that sounds?” Veronica implies. All of a sudden, the feel of cool metal reaches my throat with a something pointy behind my back. My Heart is beating faster than a hummingbird’s wing. 

 

“What the hell are you doing Dilton?” I stand very still aiming my eyes at Jughead. His eyes widen with some worry but mostly anger.

 

“Turn back Riverdale, the way it was or your serpent slut dies. Anyone who tries to stop me, she dies. So watch what you do?”

 

“Man, stop this. This is Betty.” Archie pleads.

 

“Sometimes sacrifices have to be made.” Jughead’s eyes start to grow darker. Suddenly, a sharp pain cuts swiftly through my back. I hold in a scream as the sharp pain races through two more times. My back feels sticky with warm blood dousing my sweater. The knife that is in the front of my throat drops to the ground miraculously and I hear a thud to the wall. I turn around quickly to find Dilton Doiley unconscious and slammed to the wall. Jughead embraces me stinging my cuts with the touch of his fingers. 

 

“I don’t need your help.” I try to fight out of his arms but I hear a snap of fingers and drift into darkness.

 

Jughead’s POV

 

I hold her softly as I look up to the sky letting power soar through my veins. My feet find solid ground. Toni and Cheryl glance up at me than at Betty. They race to help me.

 

“What happened?” I place her gently on the ground summoning pillows to the ground.

 

“No time to explain, help her.” They nod as Toni races to find some bandages. Cheryl starts to summon some power, I found for her.

 

“Where are you going?” I turn to her and smirk.

 

“I need to teach someone a lesson.” I vanish in a haze of clear air appearing back where I started. Everyone turns their eyes towards me as I turn mine to Dilton. He still holds a knife and is somehow awake. I snap my fingers transporting him to a dungeon in my new kingdom.

 

“What are you going to do to him?” Kevin asks.

 

“Anyone who hurts her will face something worse than death.” With that being my final words, I teleport to the sky.

  
  


Betty’s POV

 

I awake abruptly before a dart of grogginess hits me like a bus. My back is fully healed as is my foot. My eyes find a grey t-shirt with black leggings clinging to my body. I slowly try to stand but my body knocks me back to the mattress.

 

“You still need rest.” I turn to see Jughead leaning on the doorway giving me a small smile. He walks forward wearing a flannel shirt with some pants. He sways over to me, lifting me up despite my protests and places me gently in the bed. He gingerly pulls the covers over me. He pulls over a chair and holds my hands. “Don’t be stubborn.” 

 

“I want answers not sleep.” Before I can argue more, my eyes shut tight leaving me in the realm of sleep.

 

Jughead’s POV

 

I slowly stand up from the chair careful not to wake her. I press a quick kiss to her forehead as I adjust my shirt. I inch open the door, strolling down the hallways of my fortress.  Finally, I reach an iron clad door snapping it open. I find Dilton Doiley hanging from the ceiling wrapped in chains. I find a small tray holding some matches. I sneer at him before putting myself really close to his face. He has a hint of panic. Memories of hiding out in his basement flash before my eyes until it hits a sight of Betty bleeding. I light a match flicking it against the rubber surface on the side of the box. The match burns to fill the cold room with the smell of burnt rubber. I hold up the match.

 

“When I was a kid, I loved to play with matches. I want you to feel how much you hurt her. I forgot how much I love matches.” The dungeon soon echoes of screams and smells of burnt skin before Dilton whispers in pain and fear.

 

“What are you?”

 

“I am Jughead Jones, the serpent king and you hurt my queen.” I push him back to the wall and clean my hands, then I walk out feeling satisfied.

  
  
  



End file.
